Adopción
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Luego de una larga estancia en Sun Garden, Burn es adoptado por un matrimonio, pero... ¿Qué sentirá él al ser alejado de Gazelle?... Burn X Gazelle


_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, yo sólo uso a las personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro...**_

¡Dios! Estoy muy nerviosa (XD). Este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven y, también, mi primer fic en la página (Sí, soy nueva). Sinceramente, tuve un largo debate mental conmigo misma en si subir o no la historia, pero bueno, espero no arrepentirme. En si este fic no está tan bien escrito ni me gusta tanto como quisiera, pero, aún así, espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta historia fue escrita escuchando la canción "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne, así que sería bueno que la escucharan mientras leen.

Sin más que decir... Enjoy...

* * *

Burn miraba por la ventanilla trasera del auto con tristeza en los ojos. Movía su mano en son de despedida mientras se alejaban del Sun Garden.

Su nueva madre adoptiva lo miraba también triste desde el asiento de copiloto, no llevaban mucho de conocerse, pero ya lo sentía su hijo y, por tal, le deprimía verlo triste.

-Haruya-kun- le llamó la mujer, con voz consoladora.

El aludido se volvió a mirarla mientras tomaba asiento correctamente. El Sun Garden ya estaba lejos y, junto con él, también la persona a la que más había y seguiría querido.

-¿Por qué no lo adoptaron a él también?- preguntó con tono de puchero. No quería mirar a su nueva madre a la cara, mucho menos a los ojos. Estaba enojado con ella y con su nuevo padre.

Ambos adultos se miraron de reojo, tratando de encargarle al otro la responsabilidad de responder esa pregunta.

-Haruya-kun, tu amigo estará bien- dijo el padre, sin despegar los ojos del camino.- Ya verás que una familia buena lo adoptará.

-Él no es mi amigo- reprochó Burn.- Es..._Era_ mi novio.

Bien, eso último le había dolido muchísimo. No entendía porque los adultos eran tan egoístas. Estaba bien que quisieran tener un hijo, formar una familia y vivir felices, pero eso no les daba el derecho de arruinarle la vida. Que él recordara, nunca nadie le preguntó si quería ser adoptado, simplemente se lo impusieron. Sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, era menor de edad, los adultos nunca le hacen caso a los niños, pero cuando había tenido esa maldita entrevista con el matrimonio se había asegurado de pedirles que también adoptaran a Gazelle, y ellos le habían dicho que lo pensarían. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se lo plantearon de nuevo.

Ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Los papeles estaba firmados y los trámites finalizados.

Seguramente ya no podría ver a Gazelle otra vez, y eso lo hacía sentir vacío, solo y perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaban tortuosamente lentos para Burn. No tenía ganas de nada. No quería salir, no quería ir a la escuela, ni siquiera quería conversar del tema con sus padres adoptivos. Pasaba deprimido todo el día, no hablaba, apenas comía y estaba muy débil. Era tanto que se quedaba dormido llorando en las noches . Lo único que hacía era estar encerrado en su habitación, mirando lo poco y nada que tenía de Gazelle, una fotografía donde salían los dos abrazados.

Cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta escondió la foto bajo la cama, no quería que sus padres la vieran y se la quitaran.

-Pase

Los adultos entraron, encontrando a Burn sentado al filo de la cama, mirando sus piernas como si fueran la cosa más divertida del universo. Se les encogía el corazón, no les gustaba que su hijo estuviese así. Se sentaron, uno a cada lado del chico, y lo abrazaron.

-Haruya-kun- le dijo la madre.- Hace un día precioso afuera ¿No quieres salir?

-Quiero a Gazelle

-Dime, ¿Qué pensaría él si te viera así?- habló el padre.- Estoy seguro de que se pondría triste.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Haruya-kun. A Fuusuke-kun no le gustaría que estuvieras triste por él.

-Lo extraño mucho.

-Shh, shh, shh...- lo consoló la mujer, acomodando la cabeza de Burn en su pecho. Miró a su esposo, tenían que hacer algo, no quería que las cosas continuaran de esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los meses y las cosas con Burn parecían no mejorar en lo absoluto. Cuando llegó el día de su cumpleaños sus padres le organizaron una fiesta para tratar de subirle el ánimo, invitaron a sus amigos y le compraron muchos regalos, pero nada, el chico seguía con esa misma expresión oscura en el rostro.

La fiesta terminó temprano. Los invitados se retiraron y dejaron a la familia sola, los tres sentados en la mesa del comedor, mirando el pastel con las quince velitas en el centro.

-Haruya-kun- le sonrió la madre, llamando su atención.- Tenemos otro regalo para ti.- dicho esto sacó una venda y se la extendió.- Ponte esto, no vale mirar.

El chico suspiró con fastidio ¿Qué le regalarían ahora? Ya tenía una pelota, un computador, una televisión, un celular y muchas otras cosas que no consideraba del todo necesarias, pero bueno, sus padres estaban tratando de hacerlo feliz. Se colocó la venda en los ojos y los adultos le pidieron que esperara un poco. Momentos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse mientras sus padres salían de la casa. Volvieron a los cinco minutos.

-No mires- le recordó la mujer entre risitas.

Burn estaba desconcertado ¿Qué tanto se estaban tramando esos dos?. Fuese como fuera los sintió acercarse mucho mientras se reían. Tenía ganas de sacarse la venda y ver que les parecía tan divertido, pero la sorpresa perdería la gracia.

-Puedes mirar- escuchó que le decía su padre, con un tono demasiado feliz, como si hubiese hecho la mejor acción de la historia.

Burn se quitó la venda sin mucho ánimo. Sin importar lo que fuese el regalo no lo haría sentir mejor o, al menos, eso creyó él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron los adultos cuando se hubo destapado los ojos.

A Burn se le cayó la venda de las manos de la sorpresa. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Burn

Ahí, justo al frente de sus ojos estaba Gazelle, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su siempre frío e inmutable rostro. Burn no sabía que decir, no sabía si llorar o reírse. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue saltar y abrazar al albino con fuerza, al borde de las lágrimas. Gazelle le devolvió el abrazo ensanchando más su sonrisa, él también lo había extrañado mucho. Entonces, tomó el mentón de Burn y juntó sus labios, como venía queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Se besaron de manera tierna y suave, transmitiéndose un montón de sentimientos. Se separaron al cabo de unos momentos y se tomaron de la mano.

-¿Quieren explicarme que está pasando aquí?- pidió Burn, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos ámbar.

-¿Recuerdas a la vecina del frente?- inquirió la madre.- Bueno, ella no puede tener hijos...

-Hablamos con ella y resulta ser que también quería un niño del que hacerse cargo- continuó el padre.

-Le pedimos que por favor fuera al Sun Garden y adoptara a Fuusuke-kun. Al principio no quería, pero cuando lo conoció no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- preguntó Burn. Quería sonar enojado, pero no podía.

-Por que no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa

El chico miró a Gazelle y luego a sus padres, al parecer la vida comenzaba a sonreírle por primera vez. Entonces, soltó la mano de su novio y abrazó a su familia adoptiva. Ahora ya no pensaba que los adultos fueran tan egoístas.

* * *

Bien, aquí finaliza mi primera publicación en este sitio. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Las críticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas) y las sugerencias siempre son bien acogidas.

Muchísimas gracias por leer...


End file.
